degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A.Darkbloom
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:A.Darkbloom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 11:47, October 29, 2012 i was blocked from the pll forum.. don't know really why.. thanksSergioosvaldo1 (talk) 23:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Matt Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I'm here to tell you about an unfair block made on the Pretty Little Liars by Fearless Diva. She and I are known for having a distaste for each otherer, but I was absolutely mortified to find that I had been blocked for intimidating behavior the day she was elected admin, especially since I hadn't really been editing or was active on chat since the 4A finale. Clearly she has a grudge against me, as if you'd look through my edits and block log, you'd see that I haven't been causing any issues with the users, and that any thing I had caused was resolved months ago. Please look into this block, as this isn't the first time I've been unfairly blocked there. If not, I may have to go Wikia Staff and have them resolve this by themselves. Thank you for your time. Primadonna Girl (talk) 00:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :3 Primadonna Girl (talk) 20:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey You are from Europe right?Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 08:07, October 21, 2013 (UTC) It said you live in Poland and I just wanted to know that is in Europe. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 18:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Omg Hey<3 Omg we have so much in common :) unfortunately I don't have an fm account :( GEGI♥ (talk) 06:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Omggg, so I saw you didn't pay for Sony Vegas? Do you have the link to it? I've been looking for a working one for like, over a year haha. ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Okay, so I downloaded the Sony Vegas thing (I already had uTorrent), and it downloaded on uTorrent, but then I don't get what I have to do. How do I get to the thing I need for the second step? When I open the thing up off of uTorrent, it looks weird. Do I need another program for that? ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Nevermind that last message, I found a different one. But jw, how did you learn how to use it? ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Yeah, I found another one but did the trial version, but I'll just have to keep doing the trials. Is there a specific channel you watch it off of or did you just search Sony Vegas tutorials up on YouTube? ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Just Hey! :) Hey :) I'm Shadow! Hello there, name mate! Hi Matt! My name is also Matt, and I just wanted to say hello! Also, I see that you are from Poland, and I was watching Eurovision the other night (I live in the Netherlands), and I just wanted to say that I thought your entry was truly amazing. I love Monika, to be honest. I don't know if you watched it or not, but I just wanted to let you know! Matt - All I ever really wanted in this short life was you. 20:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC)